The conventional handle “B” of a screwdriver is disclosed in FIG. 6 and generally comprises a space “C” for storage of bits, and a cap “D” with threads is used to seal the space “C” so as to prevent the bits from dropping from the space “C”. However, the conventional cap “D” is a cap with round connection portions on which thread is located and cannot be used with other handles with the corresponding connection portions having non-round shapes. Besides, the conventional cap is easily loosened such that the bits in the space “C” can easily drop from the handle “B”.
The present invention intends to provide a handle of a screwdriver and improvise the shortcomings of the conventional screwdriver handle.